


of ice cream and smiles

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hitoka works at an ice cream stand, Kiyoko is the gorgeous surfer who catches her attention and Shoyou doesn't know anything about getting people together. Somehow it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of ice cream and smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheckersXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/gifts).



It's on days like this, hot and dry and so _so_ sunny, Hitoka wonders why she ever thought working at an ice cream stand during the summer was a good idea.

She should've just listened to her mother (who time and time again told her what a bad idea it was) and went with her on that business trip to Hawaii. Looking back, Hitoka marvels at her own stupidity. Who refuses a trip to Hawaii?!

She does, apparently, she concludes with a sigh, resting her chin on her hand.

"And for what? I wanted " _independence_ "..." she mutters to herself. "Well there's your independence, Hitoka. That'll teach you."

Sighing deeply once again, she lets her eyes dart to the beach. Most people, understandably, are in the water and Hitoka purses her lips. It's not fair. It's like the universe's purposefully taunting her and it's downright cruel.

Thankfully a distraction comes in the form of a little boy wanting ice cream.

"Hello," Hitoka greets with a smile and hopes it looks less forced than it feels. "How may I help you?"

The boy meets her eyes, looking surprisingly mature for his age (he has got to be around six or seven, Yachi decides) as he says, "One scoop of mint for me and two scoops of chocolate chip for my uncle please."

"Here you go," Hitoka mutters as she gives him the two cones.

"Thank you," the boys hands her the money and once she gives him the charge, he starts making his way back to the beach.

Lucky boy, Yachi mentally grumbles and, lost in thought, she doesn't hear the footsteps indicating someone's headed her way until a splash of orange appears in her vision.

"Hitoka!"

She has to blink a few times before she manages proceed what's happened and when she does, she lets out a loud squeak.

Shoyou (her self-proclaimed "best friend forever and ever and ever") starts laughing so hard tears appear in his eyes and Hitoka frowns at him. (Or at least attempts to; frowning has never been her strong point.)

"I'm sorry," he manages to wheeze between the fits of laughter.

"Sure you are," she mutters with a smile. She can't even pretend she's angry; Shoyou tends to have that effect on people. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were participating in the beach volleyball tournament...?"

At the mention of the tournament the boy sulks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We got eliminated." Before Hitoka can express her outrage he grins and adds, "It's okay though. It means you and I have more time together!"

Yachi's heart melts as she's once again reminded what a sweetheart Shoyou is and she mentally thanks her past self for agreeing to tutor him in maths back in their first year at high school. If she hadn't, they probably wouldn't have become friends and that's simply unacceptable.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go have lunch at the new restaurant on the beach," he gestures towards a big building a few feet away from them. "Can you take a break now? Can you? Can you?"

"Well..." Hitoka trails off, checking her watch. "I... suppose I can."

"Great," Shoyou exclaims and Yachi finds herself being dragged towards the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

While they're waiting for their order to arrive, Shoyou tells her all about his day in great detail. Hitoka's in the middle of nodding fervently in agreement to something he says when she happens to glance over his shoulder towards the beach. There's a group of children with surfboards but they're not what catches her attention and makes her practically freeze in her seat.

No, it's the gorgeous woman with them.Probably their instructor, Yachi's mind supplies but honestly, she's too busy staring to pay it any attention.

The woman is... Hitoka can't even describe how absolutely stunning she is.

"-oi, Hitoka!"

Shoyou's voice snaps her out of her gaping.

"H-Huh?"

Her friend regards her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay? You look a little..." for a moment he struggles to find the right word. " _Pwoosh_."

"Pwoosh? I don't look pwoosh! In fact, I look very un-pwoosh!" she laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Shoyou gives her one last skeptical look before turning around.

"Is it something you saw? Is it the- Oh, hey, there's Shimizu-san!"

"Eh? Who?"

"The woman with the black hair and surfboard," Hinata answers absentmindedly. "Hmm, maybe I should go say 'hi'..."

It takes Hitoka a total of five seconds to process the new information.

"Wait what?! You know her?!"

"Of cour- Wait, you looked pwoosh because of Shimizu-san?!"

"I didn't-"

"Ohoho," Shoyou cackles and Hitoka reconsiders whether it's a good idea to let him spend so much time with Bokuto and Kuroo. "You like Shimizu-san?"

"I don't-"

"I'll introduce you."

"What? No!"

"We should go right now."

"Shoyou, no!"

"C'mon!"

He grabs her hand, pulling her up and dragging her towards the beach.

"No, no, no! Shoyou! Our food hasn't even arrived yet!"

"We'll be back in like five minutes!"

Before Hitoka knows it, they're stopping right in front of the stunning surfer.

"Hi, Shimizu-san," Shoyou greets and Yachi vaguely hears them make small talk.

Ultimately, she finds herself distracted by Shimizu.

She's even more beautiful up close! With soft-looking black hair, piercing blue eyes, practically perfect body- Being so attractive should be illegal, Hitoka decides.

"-and that's why we got disqualified," Shoyou ends his story with a small pout that quickly disappears as he remembers why they came in the first place. "Anyway, Hitoka here wanted to meet you so I thought why not stop by and say hi while we're at it!"

Yachi wishes the ground will open up and swallow her up. Or Shoyou. Or both of them.

"I didn't want to- I mean, not that I don't want to- But I didn't- Shoyou- I-" her face feels on fire and she's pretty sure she looks like a tomato. Oh god. She can't believe this is happening to her.

However... Shimizu doesn't look offended or weirded out..? In fact she gives Yachi a small smile before bowing lightly, "Shimizu Kiyoko. A pleasure to meet you."

"Y-Yachi Hitoka!"

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, she should've known Shoyou was up to something.

After three days of being (suspiciously) quiet he showed up at her door at noon, insisting they spend the afternoon together and she accepted without giving it much thought.

Now, standing on the hot sand in front of Shimizu with a surfboard in her hands, she thinks she should've seen it coming.

"Shimizu-san!" she exclaims and immediately wants to bang her head against a wall. She's being too excited. She looks overeager and annoying and totally not cool. In fact, Shimizu's probably thinking 'what an uncool person' right now! She probably also thinks Hitoka's weird and how she never wants to be her friend and-

"Hello," Shimizu greets her, flashing her another one of her small smiles.

"Hi." _Wait, is that too informal?_ , Hitoka panics. "I-I mean...Hello!"

Shimizu's smile widens a bit and Yachi's heart starts beating even faster.

"We can begin your surfing lesson now if you're ready," Kiyoko tells them and Hitoka is suddenly reminded why she wanted to strangle Shoyou in the first place.

"We're more than ready," he exclaims, eyes wide and excited.

"Follow me then."

And Hitoka's fate is pretty much sealed.

 

* * *

 

It's a disaster.

She's no good on a surfboard, that much becomes clear soon enough. She's naturally clumsy so it's not really a surprise; nonetheless it's still quite embarrassing and disappointing.

Shoyou isn't doing much better, though she supposes that's partly because he's paying more attention to her and Shimizu, trying to be "the perfect wingman", instead of actually concentrating on surfing.

His attempts at getting them together are... well they're definitely something.

First he tries the cliché 'pushing the one into the other' which results in Hitoka almost having a heart attack. Then, when it comes time to have lunch, he magically disappears, leaving the two of them to eat alone in an awkward (at least on Yachi's end) silence and later, in the afternoon, he straight up flirts with Shimizu for Hitoka, using the cheesiest lines ever.

So when the surfer excuses herself to the bathroom Yachi decides to end this whole thing before it gets out of hand.

"Stop that," she tells Shoyou with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

His head tilts to the side as he meets her eyes and grins brightly.

"What do you mean?" he asks, sounding way too innocent than he has any right to.

"You know what I mean! The thing with Shimizu-san! I know you're only trying to help but let's be real; Shimizu-san is like a goddess! She's so beautiful and she's so nice and smart and oh my god, Shoyou, have you seen that _smile_?! She's... incredible! But as much as I'd like to get to know her better... I'm just me. Villager B. Why would she be interested in _me_ of all people? So if you can stop- hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

A glint appears in his eyes as he points behind her.

And because Hitoka's life's nothing but a big joke, Shimizu Kiyoko is standing right behind her, mouth parted slightly in surprise.

"I'm thirsty," Shoyou announces out of the blue, easing up some of the tension. "I'm gonna go get something to drink!"

With that he hurries away, the damn grin never leaving his face.

~~No one mentions he already has a bottle of water in his hand.~~

In her head, Hitoka is listing all the reasons why Shimizu probably won't want to talk to her anymore. She's at number eight when the other woman clears her throat.

Kiyoko glances to the side in shyness, a small blush visible on her cheeks, "I...I'd like to get to know you too."

Hitoka can feel her own face reddening, "You do?"

The smile she receives in return is shy and timid and it's still so very small but it might just be Hitoka's favorite.

 

(The second Shoyou finds out he calls dibs on being the best man.)

 

(Five years later, he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
